


Hallmark Doesn't Make A Card For This

by imaginescerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginescerek/pseuds/imaginescerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP coming up with a creative way to tell Person A/B’s/Both’s parents that they are going to be 1st time Grandparents.</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/42575668154/imagine-your-otp">imagineyourotp</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark Doesn't Make A Card For This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Gloria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan) for the title.  
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://imaginescerek.tumblr.com/post/66080126774/imagine-your-otp-coming-up-with-a-creative-way-to)

Derek stared at his husband’s retreating back. “You wanna send her a card?”

"I wanna hand it to her," Scott corrected.

"Okay…," he frowned. For some reason Scott thought that was better. "I’m pretty sure they don’t make ‘Congratulations, you’re gonna be a grandmother’ cards. And even if they did, are you sure that’s how you wanna tell her?"

He heard Scott snort. “Says the guy who suggested skywriting.”

Picking up the glasses that had been left on the table, Derek made his way to the kitchen to help with the clean up. “I was kidding.”

"Either way, I rather tell only her than the whole town and I want to be there to when she finds out."

"You know," Derek tugged at Scott’s shirt to pull him closer, "there’s a very easy way to do that."

Scott wrapped his arms around the older man. “And what would that be?”

"We could just go over to her house and tell her." He expected to get a scowl for that but instead Scott sighed and leaned in closer.

"I know grand gesture sounds silly but I really want to do something special for her, Derek. Mom had to go through a lot after dad left. I just want to show her that it was all worth it. That we made it."

Derek hugged him a little tighter and nodded. “Okay…how about this? We invite her over for a special dinner and tell her then.”

Pulling back, Scott looked up at Derek. “Only one problem. We don’t know how to make special dinners.”

The older werewolf’s lips twitched a little. The last time they set to make a special dinner, they burned it and had to order in some pizza instead. “I’ll bribe Cora to make something. Maybe something my mom used to make. Th- that way we both have our moms with us on the night.”

Scott leaned up to press his lips against Derek. “I think that’s perfect.”


End file.
